1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to exercise and, more particularly, to fitness and training equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Given a host of health problems that can arise from a relatively-sedentary lifestyle and improper exercising techniques, there is a renewed interest in personal fitness and preventative healthcare. Consequently, there is now an abundance of fitness equipment, such as treadmills, stair-climbers, stationary bicycles, etc. Even with so many pieces of fitness equipment on the market, there are ongoing efforts to provide better equipment.